custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamara Daniels
Tamara Daniels is the pilot of the Jaegers Titan Redeemer and November Achilles. History Tamara Daniels was born on November 20, 2009 in San Francisco. Her life was that of a regular teenage girl who hung out with her friends at the mall. She met her best friend Chloe Westenfluss when she and her sister came to study. Both girls were inseparable in school, they usually got into trouble due to their excessive chatter in the classroom. A few years later in 2034, Chloe managed to persuade Tamara to enlist in the Jaeger Academy with her. They signed up for class 2034-C, and completed training with flying colors, but unfortunately both girls were assigned to different partners and Jaegers with Chloe assigned to Secular Boundary and Tamara assigned to Titan Redeemer. She and her partner was transferred to the Panama Shatterdome and to the Jaeger; Iron Horus just before the Shao Drone attack. Tamara and Cera were training when Shao drones attacked the Shatterdome. At the Marshal's orders, they prepared to engage. However luck was not in their favor, as a missile hit Horus's fuel cells shattered part of it's Conn-Pod. A small fuel tank into Tamara's stomach. The Drift momentarily destabilized as she reeled from the pain yet Tamara was seemingly back to normal a moment later, and Iron Horus went on to demolish three drones. Tamara suddenly started to feel bloated. She had become beet-red, gasping for breath as her body expanded from the leaking fuel from the ruptured fuel tank in her belly. The remaining three drones took their chance as the Jaegers movements became slower. They crawled all over the Jaeger, pounding it open and disabling most of its systems. The sudden movements caused more fuel to spew out into Tamara's insides and her eyes crossed out as her body inflated slowly and agonizingly, her mouth hanging open as she gurgled and moaned from the mounting pressure. The chemical reactions from her stomach acids mixing with the fuel was glowing from within her core, illuminating her like a firefly as her skin glowed orange and her eyes grew yellow in hue. Cera watched in horror as the light within Tamara reached critical as her body began to tremble and rumble like a volcano. Rips and tears made themselves known across her skin as she tried to say something. "G-Get...owut of...hwere!" She wheezed out before energy began to shoot out of every hole in her head, light shooting out of her eyes. Still, she was able to eject Cera from the Jaeger before flames erupted out from her mouth. With a massive booming sound, Tamara exploded with enough force enough to blow a gigantic hole out through the roof of the Conn-Pod as the immediate area was reduced to a crater, fragments of Tamara's bodysuit and strands of hair being the only thing left of her around as the Drones looked on bewildered by the strange turn of events. Personality Tamara has an interesting yet troublesome personality. She is high-spirited, cheerful, and carefree, but rarely thinks about the consequences of her actions. While she doesn't force her beliefs onto others, she always acts or speaks on her whims; so, she can behave very inappropriately in many situations. It is also very easy to taunt her with jeers or lure her with praises. One of Tamara's positive personality traits is her "honesty." She is incapable of lying, or more precisely, she has no concepts of lying and she is so bad at it that her lies give themselves away. When caught lying, all it takes are pinches to her cheeks for her to reveal everything. On the other hand, she is very gullible and does not believe people can lie to her. When she is being stubborn though, others may also fib a little to make her more agreeable. Skills Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Humans